


Kind of Our Spot

by BlackStar3991



Series: Harringrove [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a soft bitch, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991
Summary: "Neil shouldn't follow him, but better safe than sorry. He sits on a rock, making sure he can't be seen from the road right away. Shouldn't Steve be here already?"_______After Steve came by his house, they agreed to meet at the quarry. So where the fuck is Steve?





	Kind of Our Spot

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS
> 
> GUYS, LOOK
> 
> I WROTE FAST!!! :D
> 
> I have some (tons of) original fiction I'm supposed to work on, but procrastination is my master. So I'll probably post very soon again, lmao
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy <3

The silence unsettles him a bit. It's usually relaxing, but, right now, every little sound makes his heart jump to his throat. Billy left the camaro up ahead, hidden in some bushes, and walked back to the quarry. Neil shouldn't follow him, but better safe than sorry. He sits on a rock, making sure he can't be seen from the road right away. Shouldn't Steve be here already? He's the one who asked Billy to come, he wouldn't have changed his mind now, would he?

Billy doesn't think so. Steve is good. In spite of all their... bumpy history, Steve Harrington seems determined to help. For whatever reason. God knows Billy is not worth it. But Steve doesn't know that. Yet. Or at least hasn't decided that this is a lost cause. Billy knows he should put an end to this, jump out before he fucks up for real. Except he can't bring himself to do it. He mindlessly touches his face, no longer red or hurting - it's probably selfish, letting Steve get so close to his shitstorm... But how can he resist the one soft thing in his messed up life?

With a sigh that's half a grunt, Billy looks up at the clear sky. The moon is not full, but this is probably the best place to see the stars. He starts tapping his foot on the ground. Where is... The foot freezes - there's the sound of a car approaching slowly. Heart on his throat again; the car stops, engine off. Billy takes a deep breath that fails to calm him down. The door shuts; a few steps on the gravel. It's not Neil it's not Neil it's not...

"What the..." someone mumbles to himself. "He should be here by now... Billy?" Steve calls out, louder.

Billy doesn't answer for a moment, just takes a hand to his forehead and mouths a quick "fuck". He feels almost lightheaded with the relief that washed over him, and needs a second to get his legs working. Once he does, he gets up and walks around from behind the rocky wall where he was hiding. Steve has his back to him, searching the quarry with a hand scratching his head. Dork. Billy can't help but cracking a smile.

He cleans his throat, and his grin widens when Steves jumps a bit "Hey, Pretty Boy! Fancy seeing you here."

"Shit, the fuck are you you doing back there?" Steve is already walking fast towards him, and Billy meets him halfway. "You okay?" he asks, looking him up and down.

"Told you, I'm fine." Billy rolls his eyes, more out of uneasiness from Steve's scrutiny than actual annoyance. He doesn't feel like admiting he was literally hiding behing a rock, so instead he says "And where were you? I was starting to think you had better plans for the night." It sounds just kind of like a joke.

"Of course not, I..." frowning, Steve stops mid sentence and looks around. "Where's the... Did you fucking _WALK_ here? Again??"

"What? N..."

"...I mean, I know you're not hurt like last time, but..."

"...no, I..."

"...it's cold, you can't just walk all this way at night..."

"Will you shut u..."

"...well, at least you're properly clothed this time..."

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

Aw crap. He didn't mean to snap; Steve is just being concerned and... well, kinda cute, if Billy's being honest with himself. It's just... this whole situation makes him anxious. Being anxious makes him angry. Being angry makes him an asshole. Billy pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales slowly.

"Sorry." He manages out. "Look, I didn't walk here, alright? The car is over there," he gestures towards the general direction of the nearby woods, "I hid it in some bushes."

"Why?" Steve looks confused.

"I don't think he'd bother to follow me, but..."

"Oh, no, that's..."

"...just in case I thought..." 

"...cool, he's at poker in..."

"...I'd better hide it. Now I don't know why, I mean.."

"...some shitty bar..."

"...if he followed me here he'd just..."

"...he doesn't even know you're out, I..."

"...see me hiding the car, that w..."

"...followed him there."

"...was stup... YOU _WHAT?"_

They were sort of rambling over each other, he was barely listeing to what either was saying, but that last sentence brings Billy's train of thought to a screeching halt. The silence stretches for a few seconds, the boys just staring at each other. While Billy's face is blank with shock, Steve has both eyebrows slightly raised in what seems to be innocence and honest-to-god surprise at the reaction. He can't possibly be that stupid, Billy thinks.

"Well," Steve breaks the silence, "I was still sitting in the car when heard Neil leaving the house. I wasn't spying on you, I swear!" He raises his hands defensively. As if that was the fucking problem here. "But I saw him driving away, and I knew you were worried about him following you, and finding out where you were going, and I wanted to make sure, you know..."

While Steve is trailing off on his one-breath ramble, Billy runs a hand through his hair and steps back with a groan. This idiot. This fucking idiot. He has no idea how fucking dangerous that asshole is. Specially with all his drunk-ass friends. And here he is, still going on about how he made sure Neil wouldn't find Billy. He doesn't get it.

"So I waited outside the bar a few minutes. When I saw he wasn't coming out, I drove here -" He did WHAT? Billy gives a hard shove to Steve's shoulder, cutting him off.

" _FUCK_ , Steve!" His eyes are wild again.

"What?! What _now_?" Steve yells back when he regains balance, throwing his hands up.

"Will you stop that?! You don't fucking get it!" he opens his mouth to answer, but Billy doesn't give a chance "I don't give a shit about myself, you moron!"

"Now, that's..."

"NO NO, _SHUSH_. I asked you to fucking _GO_ " he pokes a finger on Steve's chest, pushing him a bit backwards "because I didn't want Neil to find _you_!" Another hard poke. Steve, for once, is dead silent. "I didn't want to drive to your house because, if he followed me, I would lead him right to _you_!" Poke. "And not only do you follow _him_ , you fucking sit on your pretty ass and _watch for a while_?! I can't let him hurt you!"

Steve shoots him an incredulous look, Billy can almost hear the gears turning inside the guy's head. Did the idiot really not consider his own safety? How could Billy ever live with himself if he was the reason Neil found Steve? Or hurt him? The thought alone brings him physical pain.

"I was far enough. It's okay." He takes a step forward, but Billy paces back and turns away to look at the quarry. Steve gestures towards the car "And if push came to shove, I always keep the nail bat in the car."

Billy winces and, both hands on his hips, twirls back to face Steve. What did he just say? He surprises even himself by choking out a nervous huff of laughter. This... this little shit. Looking at him with kind, pleading eyes. Implying to him, on a dead-serious tone, that he'd fucking bash Neil with a nailed bat if he had to. Not for his own well being, this conversation leads him to believe - but for Billy's. What. The fuck.

"Y..You..." Billy is at a loss for words, he's so pissed. "I..." It's not anger, though, that fluttering feeling in his chest. "Fuck..." He laughs again. Because why not.

It takes him only three large steps to get to Steve, and he has no idea what he's gonna do or why. To his merit, Steve doesn't even flinch when Billy all but throws both arms around his neck, holding him tightly. He immediately wraps his own arms around Billy's torso, just as tight, one hand on his back and the other between his shoulder blades.

"Fucking idiot..." Billy laughs into the skin of Steve's neck, eyes starting to sting.

With a small laugh of his own, Steve makes slow circles on Billy's back with his thumb. His other hand slides up to give a gentle squeeze to the back of Billy's neck, and softly tangle itself in soft curls. Biting his lips, Billy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"It's okay." Steve whispers in his year.

Goddamn it. Don't say things like this. Billy is fighting back tears already - what kind of pussy would fucking cry? But also, what kind of pussy would hug his platonic pal under the stars? Touché. Billy grips Steve's shirt on his fists and presses even closer against him.

"This is kinda our spot, then, huh?" he whispers again after a moment, rubbing his back.

"Mmm?"

"I keep finding you here. Although, I like to think things got better since that first time."

Billy smiles and nods, hair tickling his face. "Much better." He clears his throat, failing to mask the thickness in his voice.

After a while, Billy's grip relaxes. Thankfully, Steve pretends not to notice when he brings a hand up to his face and dries the few tears he just couldn't fucking hold. Planting a kiss behind Billy's ear, Steve tugs him and says:

"C'mon, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? <3  
> I may be close to finishing this particular series (like at least two more parts), but haven't decided yet.
> 
> Please comment, feedback is love ;***


End file.
